Chaque décision peut tout changer
by mylwina
Summary: Sirius veut réparer certaines erreurs qu'il a commis. Il va pour cela prendre des décisions qui ne paraissent pas toujours bonnes aux yeux des autres. Prend place en 6 ème année d'Harry. Pas très forte pour les résumés. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première Fanfic, elle tourne autour d'un couple homosexuel, je préviens pour ceux qui ne lisent pas ce genre d'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à commenter si sa vous plaît, dans le cas contraire aussi d'ailleurs.

Merci à Busard de m'avoir corrigé

L'histoire démarre pendant les vacances d'octobre au début de la 6ème année d'Harry

Chapitre 1

Encore une fois, l'ordre se réunissait de nouveau. La situation s'était profondément assombrie depuis quelques temps déjà. Après l'échec pour récupérer la prophétie au Ministère, et le fait que Sirius est échappé de peu au Voile, Voldemort avait lancé une vague de recrutement de partisans intense. La population était de plus en plus terrorisée par cette vague croissance.

Durant les vacances d'octobre, Harry et ses amis se retrouvaient tous au Square. Ils profitaient de la présence des membres de l'Ordre pour s'entraîner, et avaient désormais le droit de participer aux réunions.

Tout le monde attendait, il ne manquait qu'une seule personne pour celle-ci commence.

\- « Le traître de chienchien a dût rester auprès de son maître », déclara Maugrey avec un mépris évident.

\- « Arrêtez un peu de le critiquer. Il prend énormément de risques », rétorqua calmement Lupin. « Ou il a peut-être eu un empêchement ».

\- « Tu parles »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Séverus. Il tremblotait légèrement, mais seul Sirius le remarqua.

\- « La réunion de son côté a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Mais j'ai de nouvelles informations. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu une liste avec les emplacements de plusieurs familles qu'il considère à abattre, je vous la donnerais tout à l'heure Albus. Il lancera un assaut demain, je n'ai pas été informé avant, donc il a eu le temps de préparer son attaque. Il songe aussi à renverser le Ministère »

\- « Quoi ?! », le coupa Harry, « mais pourquoi ? »

\- « Il espère anéantir un maximum d'Aurors » dit-il, contrarié d'avoir été coupé par Potter, «Par ailleurs, dévaster le Ministère ne ferait qu'augmenter le niveau de panique de la population. Mais ce n'est encore qu'une idée, il se concentre sur l'Ordre pour l'instant. »

Après un temps de réflexion Dumbledore pris la parole :

\- « Bien, Alastor prévenez les Aurors pour qu'ils se préparent à une éventuelle attaque. Rémus, continuez l'entrainement avec les jeunes. Sirius, vous pouvez aider Rémus si tu veux. Les autres ne changez rien à ce qui été prévu, il ne faut pas que Voldemort se doute que nous savons une partie de ses plans. La réunion est finie, dès que possible je communiquerais les noms des familles à protéger et à déplacer »

Tout le monde grimaça à l'entente du nom mais acquiesça néanmoins. Tout le monde se leva et commença à partir. Dumbledore en profita pour prendre Séverus à part.

\- « Fais attention à toi surtout »

\- « Albus, sa fait des années que je fais ça Et l'Ordre a besoin des informations que je ramène. Il ne se doute pas que je suis espion. Je vous verrais à Poudlard. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Séverus parti par la cheminée. Sirius s'approcha de Rémus

\- « On attaque l'entrainement vers 10h sa ira ? »

\- « D'accord, on commencera par le duels, alors »

\- «Okay, Bonne nuit »

Sirius pris la direction de sa chambre. Il repensa à Séverus et sa démarche. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il ressenti un pincement au cœur en songeant à ce qu'il endurait à chaque fois qu'il paraissait devant Voldemort.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre =). Merci à Busard de m'avoir de nouveau corriger.

alvia viridis: effectivement tu es la première à me laisser une review, merci ^-^. Les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus longs (en tout cas j'essaie, j'aime aussi les longs chapitres).

Bonne lecture ^_^

Sirius se tournait et retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à la réunion et s'inquiétait aussi pour un certain professeur de potions. Cela l'agaçait de penser à lui sans comprendre pourquoi cette pensée ne le quittait pas. Incapable de s'endormir, il décida de se lever pour boire un peu. Une fois dans la cuisine il prit un verre d'eau qu'il avala sans grand enthousiasme. Il finit par remonter se coucher et finit par s'endormir, ses pensées encore plus centrées sur Séverus.

L'animagus se réveilla grognon. Il avait très mal dormi, rêvant qu'il était dans un chaudron tournoyant avec Voldemort dansant autour du dit-chaudron. Il consenti à descendre à la cuisine, où tout le monde était déjà en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

\- « ..'lut »

\- « Bonjour Sirius, bien dormi ? », s'exclama avec enthousiasme Mrs Weasley

\- « Moui »

\- « Tu n'as pas oublié l'entrainement, j'espère », dit Rémus

\- « Mmmmm, chuis claqué! », répondis Sirius l'air affligé.

Soudain, Sirius se redressa comme un dément pris d'une idée, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il parti en direction de la salle d'entrainement en criant :

\- « Allez on y va, sus à l'entrainement ! »

Tout le monde dans la cuisine se regarda, surpris et confus par cet accès de folie. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, car visiblement, Sirius hurla du haut de l'escalier

\- « Vous venez oui ou non ?! »

Face à cette marque d'autorité, les jeunes, suivis de Rémus, montèrent pour faire leur entraînement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sirius attendis que tout le monde soit couché. L'entraînement a été rude, et les jeunes étaient partis se coucher tôt. Quand il fût sûr que personne ne le verrait, Sirius descendit au rez-de-chaussée en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit, et vérifiant si personne n'était encore debout. Avant de passer la porte d'entrée, il se remémora une dernière fois son « plan d'attaque ». Il sorti et transplana pour les alentours de Poudlard.

A peine arrivé, il se métamorphosa en chien noir et pénétra dans le parc de Poudlard. Il poursuivit sa marche vers le château. Il arriva dans le grand hall, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et pris la direction des cachots. Il connaissait parfaitement le château et savait où allez. Il arriva devant la porte tant attendue. Il s'arrêta un instant, pris une grande inspiration et gratta fortement à la porte des appartements. Il s'assit et attendit une minute avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur l'homme qui occupait ses pensées (sans qu'il ne le veuille).

Séverus posa son regard sur l'animagus, un air septique et agacé, voire énervé, mais voyant que Sirius attendait en remuant la queue, il le fit entrer. Une fois Sirius dans le salon, Séverus attaqua :

\- « Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ? »

\- « Je… Excuses-moi de venir si tard... »

\- « Mais encore ? »

\- « Eh ben, Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me donner une potion du Sommeil ? »

Séverus haussa un sourcil avant de demander :

\- « Et c'est à moi que tu viens le demander ? Personne d'autres ne t'est venu à l'esprit ? »

\- « Je, .. je ne souhaite pas inquiéter les autres. Je me dis que tu n'iras pas le hurler sur les toits. Donc peux-tu m'aider ? Ou je dois me mettre à plat ventre ? »

L'idée de voir Black rampant à ses genoux eu un grand intérêt pour Séverus. Néanmoins, il se dirigea vers son étagère à potion et revint avec une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu nuit.

\- « Trois gouttes avant de te coucher. Pas plus, je n'ai pas envie de te voir disjoncter et qu'on m'accuse. Tu as de quoi tenir un bon mois », en lui tendant la fiole.

Sirius pris la fiole, la contempla un instant, puis ancra son regard dans celui de Séverus avant de dire :

\- « Merci. Et… je voulais te dire… Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir quand ont étaient à Poudlard, et encore aujourd'hui. J'aimerais sincèrement repartir sur des bases un peu plus saines avec toi, qu'on arrête le combat. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner, ou du moins accepter ce nouveau moi. Merci encore pour la potion. »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son homologue, et le visage cramoisi, Sirius se transforma et fila en direction du parc afin de retourner au Square. Une fois arrivé, il grimpa comme un flèche dans sa chambre, se coucha et fini par s'endormir en ressentant une douce chaleur autour de lui.

Séverus de son côté, resta un instant sans bouger, complètement abasourdi par cette « déclaration de paix ». Il y pensa un instant en envisageant qu'un peu de calme et d'entente avec Black serait bien. Ne sachant si c'était une nouvelle blague de la part du Gryffondor, Séverus se dit qu'il attendrait leur prochaine rencontre afin de déterminer si oui ou non Black était sérieux et méritais par conséquent une nouvelle considération.

Quelques jours plus tard, avant la rentrée, une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre fut programmée. Sirius appréhendait de revoir Séverus après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il prit donc Rémus à part pour lui faire connaître les derniers évènements.

\- « Rem's, tu as cinq minutes ? »

\- « Comme si je pouvais te dire non. Patmol, à ta tête tu as encore fait un bêtise » dit Rémus avec un petit sourire.

\- « Oui… enfin non. En fait, j'ai proposé à Snape de faire la paix. Et je me suis excusé pour toutes nos… enfin mes blagues »

\- « … Hein ?! », demanda un Rémus choqué

\- « Ne m'obliges pas à me répéter ! »

\- « Pardon. Et comment il l'a pris ? »

\- « Ben en fait, je sais pas je me suis sauvé avant qu'il ne réagisse… »

\- « Tu n'en rate vraiment pas une toi » dit Rémus l'air consterné. « J'en déduis que tu es complètement paniqué à l'idée de le voir tout à l'heure »

\- « Un peu, je ne sais pas s'il m'a prit au sérieux ou s'il croit que c'est une nouvelle blague »

\- « Si c'est la dernière option, tâches de le convaincre, sans le harceler non plus » conclut Rémus avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Avant que Sirius ne puisse trouver une réplique cinglante à lancer, la voix de Mrs Weasley se fit entendre :

\- Les garçons, la réunion commence »

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. En pénétrant dans la pièce, Sirius jeta un regard sur Séverus. Celui-ci le regardait également, mais son habituel air méprisant n'était pas visible sur son visage. Sirius se dit que la situation avec le Serpentard pourrait s'améliorer.

Dumbledore débuta la réunion comme d'habitude. Sirius ne suivait rien de ce qui se disait songeant à ce qu'il pourra dire à Séverus. Il jetait des regards fréquents à ce dernier mais contrairement à Sirius, l'espion suivait la réunion. Néanmoins, Séverus senti les regards de Sirius sur lui et tourna son regard vers l'animagus. Sirius rosit légèrement, puis décida de ce concentrer sur Dumbledore et d'écouter la réunion sans pour autant se détendre quand à sa prochaine entrevue avec le maître des potions.

A la fin de la réunion, Sirius se leva d'un bond et sorti de la cuisine comme une flèche. Séverus fût un peu déçu par l'attitude du Gryffondor , et que visiblement tout son discours soit une fois de plus une stupide blague. Les autres restants dans la salle, il prit le chemin de la sortie. Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la pièce à la tapisserie, il se senti tiré d'un seul coup à l'intérieur et plaqué contre un mur. Se doutant de qui était l'auteur de cette « attaque surprise », il garda sa main sur sa baguette par précaution. Sans surprise, Sirius se tenait face à lui.

\- « Black. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet élan de délicatesse ? »

\- « Je voulais te parler. Après ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses et si tu veux tenter cette trêve. »

Un léger silence se fit avant que Séverus ne réponde :

\- « D'accord, on peut toujours essayer » Devant l'air réjouit de Sirius, il enchaina l'air menaçant « Mais si c'est encore une de tes blagues, tu le regretteras »

\- « Ce n'est pas une blague » répliqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai vraiment envie qu'ont arrêtent nos querelles et qu'ont s'entendent mieux »

Séverus acquiesça et commença à repartir. Sirius s'exclama précipitamment :

\- « Si tu n'as rien de prévu, j'aimerais qu'on en discute, et qu'on mette tout à plat. Pour repartir sur des bases saines. »

Séverus le regarda un instant avant de déclarer :

\- « Passes demain, comme la dernière fois » puis sorti sans ajouter quelque chose se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté d'enterrer la hache de guerre et plus encore de le voir en privé.

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina d'un immense sourire et il avait hâte d'être au lendemain. De son côté, Séverus attendait leur prochaine rencontre pour voir si cette trêve avait une chance de durer.

Au dîner se soir là, tous les résidants du Square se posaient des questions. En effet un certain animagus était tout sourire, un air benêt sur le visage et passait son temps dan les nuages à fixer le plafond.

\- « Parrain tout va bien ? » demanda Harry l'air inquiet.

L'intéressé se tourna vers Harry, l'air perdu le temps de revenir à la réalité.

\- « Hum ? Tout va bien mon grand. Je pensais à quelque chose. »

\- « Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda Mrs Weasley souriante

\- « Plutôt « il » en fait » précisa Rémus avec un sourire malicieux.

\- « Hein ? Non, personne, je pensais à…., à….., heu… refaire la décoration dans ma chambre ! »

Un silence se fit, l'ensemble des personnes présentes faisait penser à un aquarium rempli de poissons rouges. Tout le monde explosa de rire suite à cette excuse plus que bidon.

\- « Puisqu'ici on se fout de moi, je vais dormir » fit Sirius en partant pour aller bouder dans sa chambre.

Cette sortie eue pour mérite de relancer les rires dans la pièce. Rémus suivi néanmoins la direction de son ami. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre il toqua, puis n'obtenant pas de réponse., lança :

\- « Aller boudes pas »

\- « … »

\- « De toute façon tu vas ouvrir parce que tu veux me raconter comment ça s'est passé avec Séverus » fini-t-il avec un air de triomphe.

Effectivement, la porte s'ouvrit, ce qui permit à Rémus de pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- « Il a accepté qu'on fasse une trêve. Et je dois même le voir demain soir » Sirius sautillait sur place avec un magnifique sourire, toute bouderie oubliée.

\- « Je suis content pour toi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu espères de lui ? »

\- « J'espère rien de particulier, juste que l'on s'entendent mieux. »

\- « Si tu le dis. Bref, je te laisse dormir. A demain »

Rémus sorti de la chambre, laissant un Sirius pensif. Ce dernier laissa tomber cette réflexion en se disant qu'il verrait bien le moment venu.


End file.
